


Sanji x Reader Attention

by This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read



Category: One Piece
Genre: Already Dating, F/M, Fluff, Romance, robin is a good wing man, sanji is a busy guy, wing woman?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read/pseuds/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read
Summary: "Ah, sorry," She mumbled, meeting Law's eyes. "I just miss my boyfriend." She huffs and crosses her arms with a small smile on her lips. "But I can't really complain, he keeps bringing me drinks."





	Sanji x Reader Attention

The Strawhats were  _ notorious  _ for their parties. 

Maybe they didn't party as much as the Red hair crew or as big as the Whitebeard crew, but at every opportunity, they bring the sake out, find some good friends, and have a good time! Many groups had taken part in this. Even some Marines had joined in before! They could tell you, the Strawhats knew how to party.

(Y/n) has never been bothered by this. Honestly, she loves the great memories that have come out of it. Singing with Nami, drinking games with Zoro, and enjoying great food with her friends. She couldn't really ask for more. 

Well, she  _ COULD _ ask for  _ one _ more thing... 

Sitting between Usopp and Luffy, (Y/n) cast quick glances towards the galley where Sanji was doing his best to get several more dishes finished. Onigiri for Zoro and the bread hating Law, some drinks for the lovely ladies, and extra dishes put out to accommodate the ever growing crowd that Luffy seemed to draw in. 

He had been as kind and gentlemanly as he normally was, but with such a crowd, (Y/n) got to barely say one word to him. A glass would be set next to her before she could turn around or a gentle kiss pressed to her forehead as he passed by. It was all sweet and thoughtful, but she just wanted to spend a little bit of this good time with her favorite cook. 

"(Y/n)-ya, you seem distracted." 

(Y/n) turned back to the group slowly, wanted to even catch sight of Sanji, but when she finally looked at the others, they were all looking at her with varying levels of amusement or confusion. 

"Ah, sorry," She mumbled, meeting Law's eyes. "I just miss my boyfriend." She huffs and crosses her arms with a small smile on her lips. "But I can't really complain, he keeps bringing me drinks." 

Usopp threw an arm around (Y/n)'s shoulders and pull his friend in close. She slumped against his side, her drink tipping awkwardly as she tried not to tumble both herself and her drunk friend over. 

"You get his attention all of the time! There's not a moment you're not in the galley or sitting on the deck together. He even stays up- hic- he stays up with you when he has to go to bed early. He loves yoooouuu." With a bright blush on her cheeks, she pushes Usopp away and leans more towards Luffy, who is too busy with his food to really pay attention to them. 

Nami pushed Luffy out of the way and sat beside her friend, clasping her hand in her own. A glint in Nami's eyes made (Y/n) nervous, because that glint only came with her love for money or an idea that was bound to backfire. 

"Well, you could always go in and talk to him," 

"I'm not going to bother him, Nami. He's busy." 

"Or, let me finish! You could just catch his attention some other way." 

This got some attention from the others. Law, Luffy, Usopp, even Franky were suddenly paying extra attention. Nami smirked as she noticed, because it would be easier to get her friend to agree if everyone else did. 

"What? No way!" (Y/n) tried pulling her hand from Nami, but the ginger wouldn't allow that and pulled her even closer to her. 

"I'm not saying do something stupid. Like, flirt with someone. That would be stupid. But, being too close might get Sanji's attention. That's what you want, right?" (Y/n) glanced from Nami to Law. His grey eyes glinted dangerously and she was beginning to wonder if she should just walk in and talk to Sanji to get out of this. 

"Well, (Y/n)-ya, it would be reckless to try it with a guy, but I'm not sure Black leg-ya could truly get mad if it was a girl." A silence fell on the group and (Y/n) was sure they'd disagree with the surgeon, but she should've known her crew. 

"That sounds like a SUUUPPPEERR idea." 

"That could work...." 

"I wouldn't mind." 

Everyone's heads turned to see Robin walking down the stairs of Sunny with a wine glass in her hand. She was as elegant as always and for the millionth time since dating Sanji, (Y/n) was reminded why she couldn't even be mad at him for doting on Robin. But that smile that played on her wine colored lips had (Y/n) feeling a little different than normal. 

"See, even Robin is willing to agree! I could, but it would cost you." Looking between her best female friends, (Y/n) closed her (e/c) eyes and sighed. 

Maybe it was all the alcohol but... 

What could go wrong? 

Sanji came down from the galley with a platter in hand, cigarette resting between his lips as he placed down more food for the everlasting party. Luffy and Zoro were already grabbing pieces when Sanji realized something important. 

His dear (Y/n)-chan wasn't out on the deck anymore. At least, she wasn't in plain sight. Sanji glanced around with a raised -swirled- eyebrow. She had been talking with Usopp last he saw and now she wasn't around. 

"She's with Robin, Black leg-ya." Sanji turned to see Law still engaged in a conversation with Luffy. He didn't even turn around to point him in the direction they were. How Law always knew left Sanji confused. 

Wondering where they could be, he searched around the ship until he found Robin and (Y/n) leaning on the railing of the back deck. They were standing close together. Robin whispered something into her ear, gently pushing a strand of (h/c) hair away from her face as (Y/n)'s face lit up bright red. Robin leaned back with a smile and chuckled. 

Sanji didn't know what to make of the scene. He had seen them talk together before, but never like this. This was a little... more. It almost seemed flirtatious, but his cute girlfriend would never blatantly flirt with someone else!

"(Y/n)-chan!" Sanji called out, walking towards the two girls. He took his cigarette from between his lips and snuffed it out with his shoe. He never liked smoking around the girls. 

Both girls looked back at him, one with a satisfied smile and the other with a blush. Sanji took his spot next to his girlfriend and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and a quick kiss to her cheek. She blushed harder and both individuals couldn't help but think, 'Cute.'

"Well, it seems I've run out of wine. Cook-san, please be a dear and look after (Y/n)-san for me." Robin didn't wait for either of them to say something, though Sanji had tried offering to get her more wine, but she just sauntered off in her Robin way. (Y/n) would have to thank her for helping. Robin always knew how to help.

A silence settled in for a moment. A comfortable one, often accompanying two people who have been dating for a while. It was nice, hearing the sounds of the crew and their friends having a good time. The waves crashed against the ship while seagulls flew by. It was peaceful, for the Strawhat’s at least.

"I'm glad you and Robin were having a good time. It's not often that I see you two together." (Y/n) looked up at Sanji and felt a little guilty at having bothered him into spending time with her. 

"Yeah... She saw I was missing you so she decided I could use some company. She's too kind, really." She turned her face away, trying to keep him from seeing her expression. She was embarrassed at having just said it outloud like it was nothing. She didn't want to sound too clingy. 

Sanji glanced down at his girlfriend and had to hide a smile. He knew how she felt, he had noticed her eyes followed him all day. He was just too busy to do much. Obviously, he'd have to make up for it. 

She was suddenly scooped up into his arms with a gasp and could do nothing as he began peppering her face with kisses. 

"Sanji!" She squeaked, giggling as she tried half-heartedly to push him away. He only squeezed tighter and pressed his fingers into her sides as she laughed harder. She was helpless as he gave her the attention she had wanted all day. 

Robin sipped her wine as she watched the scene before her. 

(Y/n) got out of his grasp and dashed off, causing him to chase after her. The two had such wonderful smiles on their faces and were so happy. She had only seen the two this happy when they were together. It warmed her heart. 

Then Sanji pulled her close and kissed her. (Y/n) kissed back, cupping his face in her hands so delicately. It was the purest love. 

"Nico-ya, come back to the party. They seem to be doing fine on their own." Robin turned to see Law and Zoro with drinks in their hands. She nodded as she walked back with them, glancing back one last time to see Sanji holding (Y/n) to his chest and mouthing 'Thank you' to Robin. 

But she didn't need it. Seeing them happy was thanks enough. 


End file.
